For example, an operator (hereinafter merely referred to as operator) that provides a service to users or the like performs power profiling on a program executed on a computer system or a program to be executed on the computer system.
The power profiling is to analyze characteristics of the amount of power consumed during the execution of the program, for example. By executing the power profiling, characteristics of the amount of power consumed for executing each of functions included in the program (hereinafter also referred to as program to be analyzed or verification program) may be acquired, for example. Thus, the operator may identify, as sections to be modified to improve performance, a function causing a large amount of power to be consumed and a function causing a large amount of power to be consumed per unit of time, from the functions included in the program to be analyzed. Hereinafter, power consumed per unit of time is also merely referred to as consumed power.
As examples of related art, the following techniques are known: Miyuki Ono et al., “Method of Analyzing Power Consumed for Executing Software”, A research report by Information Processing Society of Japan Vol. 2015-HPC-150, No. 29, Aug. 5, 2015, p. 2, and Kashif Nizam Khan et al., “Energy Profiling using IgProf”, 2015 15th IEEE/ACM International Symposium on Cluster, Cloud and Grid Computing, p. 1115-p. 1117.